Orage
by Emma Arthur
Summary: OS. En haut d'une tour de Poudlard, un jeune garçon réfléchit...


**Alors un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit d'un jet, il est très court. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore si cette fanfiction sera un seul OS ou une série sur différents personnages, je ferai ça au fil de mes inspirations.  
**

**Disclaimer : Je crois que tout le monde le sais... Mais si vous le savez ! Quoi ? Oh, oui, bon, d'accord... Pas à moi. Voilà, ça vous va ?!  
**

* * *

Le silence. Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus étrange ? Le calme est bénéfique, il repose, il berce. Le silence profond est angoissant, comme anormal, assourdissant. Il dérange, il fait peur. On dit que c'est juste l'absence de bruit. Mais quand il devient oppressant, n'est-il pas quelque chose à part entière ?

C'est dans ce silence pesant que le château était une fois de plus plongé, ombre parmi les ombres dans le noir de la nuit sans lune. Même les étoiles avaient disparu, cachées pas de gros nuages noirs annonçant une tempête imminente. Le seul son qui retentissait par intermittence était le souffle du vent qui se levait peu à peu sur la forêt semblable à une masse sombre près de l'unique faible source de lumière qu'était le lac devenu miroir des minuscules trouées qui persistaient encore dans le ciel. Plus pour longtemps.

Les hautes tours de Poudlard étaient si calmes qu'elles ne semblaient plus abriter âme qui vive, bien qu'à cette époque de l'année elle étaient sans doute remplies des respirations paisibles et régulières des élèves endormis. Mais là, perchée en équilibre sur le parapet de la plus haute d'entre elles, la silhouette qui se détachait comme à regret du ciel qui, derrière elle, paraissait presque gris face au noir de ses vêtements, ne les entendait pas. Sous le vent de plus en plus fort, ses cheveux de jais fouettaient son visage pâle qui contrastait étrangement avec la couleur tout aussi sombre de ses yeux semblables à des puits sans fond. La robe qu'elle portait descendait sous ses pieds, et ses manches recouvraient ses mains, certainement aussi blanches que sa figure. Sa longue cape volait dans les airs autour d'elle, luttant comme elle le pouvait contre les bourrasques qui l'assaillaient sans pitié. Elle abandonna enfin, presque avec soulagement, se déchirant avec un bruit sec autour de la broche d'argent qui la retenait attachée. Le jeune homme la regarda partir au loin, flottant au gré des caprices de la tempête maintenant proche, pour disparaître quelque part dans le parc plongé dans les ténèbres.

Au delà du château, de l'école, la mort était là, partout. La guerre faisait rage dans tous les coins du pays et chaque matin apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. L'angoisse éprouvée par tous, qu'ils soient dans un camp ou dans l'autre, de voir à la une du journal quotidien le nom de son père, de sa mère, d'un membre de sa famille, la peur omniprésente dans le monde extérieure de voir quelqu'un débarquer chez soi d'un seul coup et détruire tout ce qui compte en un geste irréversible atteignait sans mal les élèves comme les professeurs qui vivaient à Poudlard. Et le lendemain serait comme chaque jour le théâtre de nouvelles peurs, de nouvelles larmes. Peut-être que ce serait lui, où un de ses amis, le prochain à voir le visage souriant de quelqu'un de cher disparaître de ce monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir, et sa marque était partout. Synonyme de mort.

Pourtant, l'adolescent toujours immobile sur le muret ne pensait pas exactement à cela. Cette nuit il devait faire un choix. Un choix qui engagerait toute sa vie. Il ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Alors peu importait ce soir ce qu'il trouverait demain dans le journal. Le deuil qui était le sien serait dur à faire, quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenait. Ses dernières heures d'enfance.

Il existe quelque chose de plus étrange que le silence. Le temps. Le temps qui passe, toujours aléatoire et si régulier. Le temps qui continue, même si cela semble impossible. Le temps, qui est toujours là et qui peut tout faire, tout effacer. Presque. Le temps qui peut faire des bienfaits ou des ravages. Incompréhensible. Toujours pareil, toujours différent. Il passe. Reflète. Continue. Et le garçon savait que ce temps n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

La pluie se mit à tomber. Le bruit mat qu'elle produisait en tombant sur l'herbe loin en contrebas emplit la nuit, brisant enfin le silence devenu insupportable. Elle détrempa rapidement le sol de pierre et le parapet devint vite glissant. S'intensifiant encore, elle devint rideau devant les tours du château, s'abattant sans pitié sur les toits et les murs, cachant à la vue le parc et le miroir d'eau sombre qu'était devenu le lac.

Le premier éclair marqua le décision du jeune homme. Il zébra le ciel avec force dans un magnifique éclat perçant à travers le déluge glacé, suivi d'un grondement qui fit trembler la haute tour elle-même. Le second éclaira le visage blanc comme la neige qui regardait sans bouger la pluie tomber devant lui, les ombres floues des fenêtres où venaient de s'allumer les premières lumières du matin, et le nouveau coup de tonnerre cacha les quelques bruits qui auraient pu s'élever du château encore à moitié endormi. Et nul à ce moment là n'aurait pu distinguer de l'eau qui trempait son visage et collait ses cheveux sur ses yeux les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Nul n'aurait pu voir la douleur sans nom que cachait son immobilité. Nul n'aurait pu voir ce garçon, debout sur ce parapet, droit malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, comme dans un dernier hommage à tout ce qu'il venait d'abandonner.

* * *

**Voila. En fait je viens de me rendre compte que le personnage n'était pas précisé et pas forcément reconnaissable, donc je ne vous dirai pas qui j'avais en tête, pour vous laisser l'imaginer... Review !**


End file.
